New Years Treats
by crazytomboy78
Summary: A few months after "Tales Of Suspense", the three are still a little upset. Tony is trying to find Gene in a million different ways. Pepper is depressed. The two arent too up to celebrating the upcoming New Year. What will happen? BIGGGGG PEPPERONY! heh!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guysss! I know it's a little late for a new year's story, but I got the idea and really wanted to write one! So here ya goooo (:**

Tony sat on his bed, in his bedroom. He looked sad and frustrated. He looked out his window at the factory and saw how burnt down it was. He didn't want to go in there, not just yet. He walked out of his room and met Rhodey and his mom in the kitchen. They were talking about what had happened to it a few months back. She wanted to give the boys time to relax and calm down before asking. "Why is it all destroyed?" She asked.

What happened to it? Was one of you part of it? Roberta asked them more questions.

Over at Pepper's house, Pepper sat on the couch in her living room. She slouched and looked down towards her feet. She began to travel deep into her thoughts.

_Why did he have to hurt me like that? I gave him a chance. I..i was right about Gene all along! Tony never believed me…..but I can't blame him. He thought Gene was on his side. And, Tony would never hurt me like that. He's the good guy. Tony always cared for me. Gene didn't, I know he didn't. I can't believe Gene blinded my feelings like that. Before I gave him a chance, I was hooked to Tony. Like the day I figured out he was Iron Man…..how much I just loved being alone with him up in the air. Oh, what I would give to do that again. But we're only friends. Just close friends. Aren't we?_ Pepper kept wondering, telling herself. Suddenly, a different voice popped into her head.

_It's not that, dear. You love him. From the day you met the poor boy, you have been clinging on to him. He is your heart and your soul. Go to the boy, go to him. _The voice implied. Pepper didn't want to listen to that right now, not now. Pepper's dad walked into the room and noticed his daughter slouching sadly.

"Pepper? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing, dad, you wouldn't understand." Pepper said, sighing.

"I'll try my best. Go for it, kid." He replied.

"Well, fine. You know how I was friends with Gene, right? Well he….uhhh….turned evil, and ummm, joined his step-dad and stuff, and all along, he was just fooling me, and he was pretending to be Tony's friend, just to get information from him. Now he's evil, like his step-dad, and, well I don't know!" Pepper poured out to her dad, getting exasperated at the thought of Gene.

"Well, if Gene is on his step-dad's side now, then just forget about him. You have other friends, don't you? I'm sure you and your boyfriend will get over it soon enough." Her dad answered.

"What? What boyfriend? Dad, I think being an FBI agent is making you crazy." Pepper asked, getting freaked out and curious at the same time.

"That Tony Stark kid you keep babbling about all day. Didn't you say something about being with him?" He asked, like any parent would.

"DAD, NO! Were just friends! That's ALL!" Pepper replied, furiously blushing. She remembered talking to herself in her room one day about being together with Tony. She had forgotten that she was speaking out loud.

"Right. Then why are you blushing? Think about it, kiddo. I'm leaving now, so be good for your mother while I'm away. Bye" He said, getting up and walking out the door. He was going out of town with a few other agents to investigate some guy that was acting weird. Pepper didn't know much more. After Pepper's dad left, her mother walked in the door with her suitcase. She was here to watch Pepper while Pepper's dad was away for the weekend.

"Hey, sweetie! I missed you!" She said, putting her stuff down. She didn't live that far away. In fact, she lives in town. She has an apartment in the city, but she didn't want Pepper to leave home for the weekend. She always had her daughter's true interest at heart.

"Hey, mom." Pepper said, not moving a single muscle. Pepper's mom sat down next to her, and frowned at her daughter.

"What's wrong, dear? Is it that friend of yours again?" The mother said, knowing of the argument her daughter had with her friend.

"No, no no no. Not him. We made up after i went back home. It's another friend. This guy, Gene, like tottaly went sycho and turned evil. I just don't know." Pepper explained.

"Ahh, so now you don't know your feelings for your friend Tony?" She asked, reading into her daughter's mind. She always knew what Pepper was really feeling.

Pepper sighed and responded. "Yeah, pretty much. I know he's on the good side, and he's nice. Especially with new year's coming around this week..." Pepper said, wondering. Then her mom nodded and went to unpack. Then something struck Pepper. She got wide eyes and looked up.

_Come on, Pepper! THINK HARD! You see him every day, and when you're looking at him, or even talking to him, you want to melt into his arms! YOU LOVE HIM!_ The thought persuaded her. She thought back to all the times they touched, talked, or looked to each other. She saw it. She really did love him, she did. She decided to go see him. She shouted to her mother that she was going out, and got her coat on then left.

Tony sighed, and told himself he had to do this. He walked towards the front door, alone, and got his coat on. After all, it was snowing outside, which meant it was cold. Once he was finished, he opened the door. Instead of walking out of it, he stopped. Someone was in front of him. It was Pepper. He gasped, and as he tried to stop walking, He bumped into her. They were standing really close now, but neither seemed to notice.

"Pepper, hey, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, standing still and looking her square in the face.

"Just, you know, felt like it…." Pepper explained, nervously.

"Well I was just going to check out the damage in the factory. And see if it did anything to the lab. You can come along if you want." Tony told her, noticing how close they were. He stepped back, blushing.

"Oh, umm, sure." Pepper accepted, moving aside so Tony could get out the door. The two walked to the factory together in silence.

**K that was pretty awesome! Wellll the next chapter is gonna be awesome too, so ya know, revieeww! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy! So when I was watching TV I saw that commercial for the hulkathon, and there's a new episode for IMAA in it! When I saw that commercial, I freaking screamed. Not out loud though. I could care freaking less that the hulk is in it, I want to see what happens after the season finale! I swear, if there's no hookup between Tony and Pepper, I will throw a brick at them. I mean, Tony has a perfect opportunity to hook up with Pepper after the whole Gene thing….ughhh. I hate Gene. ): Well, anyways, I'm going to get to my story nowwww. Enjoyyy (:  
**

Tony got to the door of the factory and stopped. Dare he enter? How does he even have this much courage? It's going to hurt seeing his hard work all destroyed like this. Then he decided to open the door. He stepped inside, followed by Pepper, and looked around. It was so bad. Everything was blackened and melted. The three chairs he set up were burnt down to ashes. The door to the lab wouldn't open. The two had to swing around to the side to get in. He was absolutely crushed. A few of his armors exploded. Some didn't, but all he had was the war armor that Rhodey came to Machu Pichu in, and the mark 1 armor that he took with him to the temple of sacrifice. The rest he didn't know if he could fix. Then he remembered something. What happened to his charger? It couldn't have exploded. He made sure that in case of a fire, it would be safe. He checked his fire-proof drawer for it. It was okay. He uninstalled it, and made a mental note to himself that he would install it to his room until he could fix the lab. That is, if he could. He wasn't sure if it was able to be fixed. He decided to be done at the scene, and left.

"Tony? I have an idea! Why don't me, you and Rhodey go watch the ball drop in times square tonight?" Pepper asked after they had returned to Tony's room.

"Aw, I don't know. There's going to be a lot of people there. There always is." Tony responded, while he was installing his charger to his room.

"Yeah, but they come from far away. We _live_ here, Tony, it would be soooo easy to get a good spot! Pleeeease? For meeee? Pleeease?" Pepper begged, using her best puppy-dog face. Tony sighed.

"Fine. I guess it could be fun. What's the harm in having a little fun, I guess." Tony answered, giving in to his friend's puppy-dog begging.

"YAYY! It's going to be so awesome. So we should go out for something to eat at about 4:30. But we have to go get a spot in Times Square by 5:30, and it's going to be really cold, so we need to dress warm. Like, more than just a jacket. Like, a winter coat, gloves, hats, scarves, all that, the whole deal. Oh my gosh, this is going to be sooo fun, and we need to tell Rhodey and see what he wants to do, and hey, its almost 4, so we should go soon—" Pepper ranted, on and on, only to be interrupted by Tony.

"Pepper! Pepper, please. You talk too much. Sounds fine, so you can go tell Rhodey, since I'm busy and it was your idea in the first place." Tony stopped her, and spoke up.

"So you're saying I should talk like normal people do?" Pepper asked.

"NO. Pepper, I like hearing your voice. It's nice. But sometimes you could go on forever." Tony told her, sweetly, and without looking up to her while he was speaking. Then he turned away from his work and smiled at Pepper.

"Thanks, Tony! I'll go tell Rhodey now." Pepper replied, smiling back. The two stood as they were for a moment, creating an awkward moment of silence between them. Then she left.

Tony returned to his work, and soon finished. Then he met with his two friends, and confirmed what they were doing that night.

"Sounds like a plan?" Tony asked, walking into the room his two friends were in.

"Yeah, let's go." Rhodey confirmed. The three then went to get all bundled up and cozy.

"Mom, we're going to Times Square to get a good spot to watch the ball drop. We'll be back later." Rhodey explained to his mother.

"Alright, be careful" Roberta replied, walking out of the kitchen. The three then walked out the door, and to their eating destination.

"So, want to just eat here?" Pepper asked, standing in front of T.G.I Fridays. Tony nodded.

"Sure, sounds good." The boys agreed, and walked in. Tony asked for the table.

"Three, please." He asked. The person seating them nodded and said it would be a couple minutes, so they sat in the waiting area. Rhodey went to the bathroom while they waited.

"So, uhh, Tony, do you really like to listen to me talk, or were you just saying that to get that question out of the way?" Pepper asked, nervously. She hid a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yeah, umm, I was telling the truth…." Tony answered, blushing as well, speaking in a nervous tone. The two smiled, and were then beckoned to their table. It wasn't too far from the bathrooms, so when Rhodey got back, Tony showed him to the table. They ordered their drinks, their food, and a little desert to share, since it was New Year's eve. All three pitched in their money to pay the bill, and re-bundled and walked out of the resturaunt.

They soon stopped in their tracks. It was packed. Already. And it was only about 5:20.

"Wow. We're never going to get a good spot at this rate." Pepper complained, shocked.

"Hey, there's a good spot right there. But I think there's only room for one person. Is there any other place we can go for a good view?" Rhodey asked, shocked as well.

"I have an idea. What about that rooftop? It looks like a perfect view." Tony said, pointing to the building behind them.

"But how are we going to get up there? We can't just cut through the building." Rhodey asked, confused.

"Well, I have my Iron Man backpack. I can fly us up." Tony explained, pointing out the backpack strapped to him.

"Fine. Good idea, then. Let's go." Rhodey agreed. Pepper agreed as well, then they went into an alley so no one would see Tony transforming. After he was done, he grabbed both his friends by wrapping an arm around their tummy areas, and flew to the rooftop. They landed, and Tony let go. He unarmored, and the three looked at the view.

"Oh, Tony, it's beautiful up here. It's amazing!" Pepper said, looking at the night sky, the New Year's ball, and the city at night.

"I know." Tony replied, looking around. The two fell silent and remained looking around the city. Rhodey said that he was going to a different section of the roof to get a really good view of the city at night, and to call his dad to wish him a happy new year. Tony and Pepper said that they were fine where they were. They couldn't speak, but Tony certainly was thinking about something….

_She looks so beautiful._ Tony thought to himself, feeling only a little weird for it. Rhodey was done looking around and decided to go back to his friends for a while.

"Hey, so you guys want to do something else until midnight?" Rhodey asked, scaring his friends back to reality.

"Oh, umm, sure. What did you have in mind?" Tony responded.

"I don't know. I'm out of ideas." Rhodey said, shrugging.

"I've got one!" Pepper chimed in.

"What a surprise. You've gotten a lot lately." Tony teased, rolling his eyes.

"I know. It's awesome! I'm never usually _this _creative!" Pepper squealed. Tony and Rhodey just rolled their eyes.

"Well, what's your idea?" Tony asked, getting antsy about waiting.

"Well I was thinking we could play some cool games while we wait, or maybe listen to the bands that are going to start performing soon." Pepper suggested.

"What games could we possibly play _on a rooftop _until _midnight_?" Tony asked, acting like it was impossible.

"I don't know, spotting games like those color-car games that you play on long car rides." Pepper explained.

"Umm, yeah, sounds fun and all, but I think I'll just listen to the bands playing." Tony said, being thickly sarcastic.

"Oh, you and your sarcasm. Games are fun. Unless you'd want to pass the time by taking us up for a fly." Pepper smiled, trying her best not to seem like she was asking him to.

"I'll pass on that one. The temple of sacrifice is the last time I fly." Rhodey piped in, being secretly terrified to fly.

"Sounds better than live music or car games." Tony responded.

"Fine then, Mr. Boring, take me flying!" Pepper challenged, cleverly.

"I will. Just you wait." Tony challenged back, pressing the center button on his backpack. The armor then created a thick shell around him until he was surrounded by red iron.

"Ready? Here we go!" Tony said, ecstatically. He started his boot jets and as he passed the rooftop, he quickly grabbed Pepper and flew into the air.

"Woah! This is so amazing, Tony!" Pepper squealed, looking around at the air in the dark night sky. Tony smiled behind his mask, not noticing that Pepper wouldn't see it.

"Yeah, it's an awesome experience, flying on or in a suit of armor for your first time." Tony replied, remembering his first time.

"I love it! Oh, Tony, why didn't you ever think of this before?" Pepper asked, in awe.

"Because I've never used the armor for other people's enjoyment. Just crime fighting." Tony replied, calmly.

"It's amazing; just amazing." Pepper said, calming down and getting awfully quiet.

The two sat there, in the sky, practically holding each other. Tony grabbed her by the waist, and Pepper wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes after Tony opened his mask, and the pair heard counting but ignored it. Even if quite a few hours had passed before they decided to fly, they didn't want to care. Slowly they leaned in and touched lips. Both thought it was amazing.

"Wow, never had a kiss in mid-air before. Happy new year, Pepper." Tony said, calmly. Then he smiled.

"Happy new year, Tony. I love you." Pepper responded. She too, smiled.

"I love you too." Tony answered her response, and the two flew back to the roof and celebrated New Year's together.

**Awwwwuh! The end! That was sooo sweet. And long. But there wasn't really a good place to stop for a new chapter to make a long enough ch3, so here we go!!! Can't wait till that hulkathon!! K reviewww and have a good day! (:**


End file.
